


Through the Window Glass

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Free Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 21:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: There's a reason why "opposites attract" is such a well-loved cliché.





	Through the Window Glass

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

Outside her window,

she saw a world of

possibilities **& &**l.i.m.i.t.l.e.s.s. _skies_

Inside her window,

it was too

**d-a-r-k**

to tell if she would ever

s*h*i*n*e

* * *

Outside his tent,

he saw a globe of

responsibilities **& &**l-i-m-i-t-e-d ranges

Inside his tent,

it was so

p·e·a·c·e·f·u·l

that he almost couldn't picture the ongoing

**WAR**

* * *

Inside her window,

her already

 **s** / **u** / **b** /d/u/e/d

personality was slowly

tUrNiNg as -grim- as the (atmosphere)

of the castle

She promise **promise** p **r** o **m** i **s** e **d** herself—

When it was all over,

she would go, & breathe some

L_I_F_E into her **!** e_x_i_s_t_e_n_c_e **!**

* * *

Inside his tent,

he'd started to

d **E** l **U** d **E**

himself

Just because the bodies that

Piled **piled** p **i** l **e** d up on the Plains

were f.o.o.d. 'n' not h~u~m~a~n

didn't mean that there weren't _other_

**| c_a_r_c_a_s_s_e_s |**

adding up one- **plus** -two- **plus** -three- **plus** …

* * *

Getting through the war was bad enough

R·e·c·o·n·s·t·r·u·c·t·i·o·n ?

 _Damn_ near **i_m_p_o_s_s_i_b_l_e**

Charlie stayed tucked away

Susan w.a.n.t.e.d. to be ~tucked a_w_a_y~

…he needed help there…

…she offered help everywhere…

To be healed **& &** _find healing_

U-N-I-T-E

to provide

 **v** g~r~o~u~n~d~i~n~g **v**

&& it's sure footing for two

 ***kindred souls*** wanting **not wanting** wanting L-O-V-E

**Author's Note:**

> I think their dynamic is the two who're kinda forgotten… Susan had an awful time, with her depleting family… Charlie wasn't really a part of the war… Perhaps a denial of a certain emotion will lead to its revelation? ;3
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :)
> 
> 2017 note: An interesting concept, with them meeting in the war's aftermath… :O


End file.
